Potion's gone wrong Sirius x Remus Marauder's age
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: Sirius Black was making a potion and it was NOT the right potion. Now he is a female Marauder. Remus and Tom Riddle are now fighting over who Sirius wants. What if Tom Riddle tries take what he wants... and he wants Sirius. How will Sirius cope with all of this drama! Now there will be some curse words and sexual themes mentioned and EVENTUALLY 2 LEMONS in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I had this idea pop into my mind and well here it is! I love Sirius x someone awesome like Remus! Lol I hope you guys love this story so yeah no flaming and if you want leave a favorite and review and every 15th reviewer in a month will get sneak peeks when they want... but I will not always be on so I will try my best and well yeah!**

* * *

"Ok I think I got this potion right" Sirius said with so much determination that it was funny. Sirius was stirring his potion into a dark purple-black color that seemed to spell death itself but Sirius wasn't even paying attention to what the instructions were saying but by his 'brilliant' memory.

"Mate I don't think that is even the right potion, I think that this is the potion of _death_ " James said dramatically.

"Oh shut up this is totally perfect shade of orange" Sirius said.

"I think James is right for once" Remus said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" James yelled with fake pout on his face. Everyone just stared at each other until they burst out laughing but than they had gotten scolded by Professor Slughorn.

"I think I will be taking a sip to see if it tastes like Grape Wine" Sirius said in a fancy rich man way. Sirius grabbed out a vile and scooped out some of the purple slime like liquid and took a sip. He froze his eyes widen in fear and pain and he dropped to the floor breaking the vile and twitching violently.

"Sirius!" James and Remus yelled for their fallen friend.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius screamed in agony and pain and squirming on the ground.

"Move! Wingardium Leviosa!" Slughorn yelled and Sirius's body flew in the air and he levitated Sirius towards the door and Slughorn instantly left the room with Sirius and was chased by James and Remus.

* * *

"Poppy! Poppy!" Slughorn yelled for the School Nurse. He had ran with Sirius's floating body into the Hospital Wing and gently laid him down on the bed.

"Oh my! What happened!?" Madame Pomfrey yelled worriedly.

"We don't know!" James said.

"He drank a weird purple potion and than he screamed and fell down" Remus finished.

"Purple potion!? There is no purple potion on the world!" Slughorn announced. "Except for the..." Slughorn trailed.

"Except for what!?" Madame Pomfrey demanded.

"Except for the gender swapping potion" Slughorn yelled.

"WHAT!? Our friend is going to be a girl!?" James and Remus screamed. Remus's pale skin paled even more and James fainted on the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Look!" Madame Pomfrey yelled and pointed to Sirius's flopping body. Sirius was squirming and his skin seemed to soften and grow on his chest and his hips grew wider and his stomach shrunk. Sirius's hair got less curly and more longer. Sirius's face softened and his cheeks grew a bit more. Sirius stopped flopping and sat up quickly.

"Give me a mirror" Sirius said his voice more feminine. Madame Pomfrey just grabbed one that was sitting on a counter and handed it to Sirius her hand shaking badly. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?" Sirius's girl voice screamed actually breaking the mirror before she fainted falling back into the bed.

"T-t-t-there is an antidote but it takes at least a y-y-year" Slughorn's voice stuttered.

"My god is she o-o-ok?" Remus asked frightened at what happened to his friend.

"Yes, but she will be stuck like that for a year" Slughorn said.

"But, this is the first holiday for us in the seventh year!?" Remus said. Remus fainted and fell onto James who made a funny sound from being landed on.

"Slughorn, can you get me McGonagall and the Headmaster" Madame Pomfrey said while tending to James and Remus. Slughorn nodded and ran off quickly.

* * *

"Headmaster, McGonagall, something happened to Sirius Black come with me to the Hospital Wing" Slughorn said. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall ran out of the Headmaster's office and ran faster than Slughorn down to the Hospital Wing. They burst into the room quickly startling Madame Pomfrey and the Marauder's again.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME" Sirius sobbed.

"Oh my goodness what happened!?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"He accidentally drank some gender swapping potion" Madame Pomfrey said worriedly. James and Remus just stood there staring wide eyed at Sirius who just sobbed into a pillow and crying about her hair being to long.

"What do we do Albus" McGonagall asked.

"We shall put Miss err, um, Black into the Girls Corridor until we can figure this out" Dumbledore said calmly.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE PUT IN WITH THE GIIIIIIIIIIRLS" Sirius cried loudly. "T-T-THEY WILL TRY TO BRAID MY HAIIIIIR!" Sirius sobbed louder.

"Sirius it's ok they said that they will sort this out" James said soothingly.

"DON'T LOOOOOK AT ME I'M HIDEOUS!" Sirius cried.

"Miss Black please calm down" McGonagall said. Sirius tried to calm down but started to hiccup. Sirius finally stopped hiccupping after a few moments.

"Whyyyyyyy me!" Sirius moaned.

"Mr. Potter lend Miss Black a cloak and you three hide under it and we'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common Room, thank goodness everyone's out for the holidays" McGonagall said.

* * *

/akk4k3r_Yt0?t=172 **This reminds me of what is going to happen like right now but not the hanging fro the wires, also I will change up the words a bit so yeah.**

* * *

Professor McGonagall waited for the students to come down. The portrait door opened and the sobbing of Sirius and the shuffling of feet across the carpet floor. The cloak fell off and revealed Sirius who sobbed while being carried carefully by James and Remus.

"Miss Black please calm down" McGonagall said soothingly. Sirius stopped sobbing and rubbed her eyes they were a little bit pink and puffy from all of the crying. "Now let's go collect your things and move them into your new room" McGonagall said. Sirius walked up into the room from sight. "Boys if you would like to you can help Miss Black with her things" McGonagall said while walking up the stairs. The boys just nodded to each other than walked up the Boys dormitory room. Sirius was grabbing her things and she saw the Marauders map on her bed and McGonagall was poking at the 'normal' piece of parchment.

"Um, d-do you need any help, S-S-S-Sirius?" James said. He couldn't help but see Sirius's beauty.

"Sure" Sirius said. She picked up one of her trunks with ease and gave it to James and she went back for another trunk and gave it to Remus. She grabbed a smaller trunk with a cage and her pet owl was sitting in it. The owl was raven black with a streak of white on his wings. Sirius grabbed the map quietly and the Cloak and snuck out of the room and walked quietly to the Astronomy Tower.

"I'm about to fall apart, already half-way there, so I guess that's a start. I'm just a little toy for all the guys and girls" Sirius sang quietly. "To break me down and build me up to just to get destroyed. I don't like this, they all gave up on trying to fix me everyday! I may not have a grudge against the one they hate but that will not stop me today!" Sirius sang-whispered.

"I wish I can know the way they feel about this baaad man, who made them feel all the pain. But it's just like me everyday hiding all the pain" Sirius sang. She sat down on the very edge of the Tower with her legs dangling off. She was look outside and saw the sun set over the Black Lake which was frozen over by ice. The snow was gently flying and one fell on her hand and melted away as quickly as it landed.

"Sirius are you ok" James and Remus's voice frightened Sirius. She stood up and she fell backwards. "SIRIUS!" James and Remus screamed as they watched Sirius fall backwards off of the Tower. James grabbed Sirius's broomstick from the trunk and he jumped down after Sirius. Sirius screamed as the cold air pushed against her skin she was scared, she knew she was going to die, so Sirius closed her eyes and waited for it.

But it never came. She was lifted up in the air so fast that it actually took her breath away. She opened her eyes and saw James holding onto her while they soared up to the Astronomy Tower where Remus was standing. They landed softly and Sirius just stood there. She had escaped death, and she didn't want to.

Sirius was abused at home. So now she was scared to even look someone in the eye. She has bruises and scars that covered her body everywhere but her face so nobody would suspect it. Sirius thought she was worthless because her parents always said that she was. Sirius even self-harmed herself thinking that the pain would go away.

"Thank you James, that gave me a heart attack" Sirius laughed. James and Remus weren't laughing they were just staring at Sirius. "Um, guys what's wrong with you? Your kind of freaking me out now" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Your arm" James said.

"It has cuts" Remus said. Sirius looked down at her arm and saw all of the cuts on it, she quickly lifted down her sleeve.

"W-w-what are you talking about? N-no it doesn't" Sirius said quickly. James grabbed her arm and lifted up the sleeve and the cuts.

"Why?" James said.

"It's none of your business!" Sirius said. She walked out of the tower angrily she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into... Severus.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"The Hogwarts train just dropped us off, don't you know that the holidays are over" Severus said snidely. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Uhh," Sirius was caught.

"Sirius- I mean Cerena!" James's yelled. Sirius cursed and ran off leaving a confused Severus. Sirius ran and saw many Hogwarts students walking an she ran through and up the stairs almost tripping but she kept running until she got into the Gryffindor common rooms and she ran up the Girls Dormitory's stairs and landed on the bed with her things on it. Gasping for breath after running non-stop she finally calmed down.

"Hi!" Lily said popping up right next to Sirius.

"Ahhh!" Sirius yelled. "Don't do that" Sirius said while giggling.

"Hi, I'm Lily what's your name" Lily said.

"Miss Even's and Miss Black would you follow me" McGonagall's voice said. The girls got up and followed McGonagall down to Dumbledore's office. They walked in and they sat down in the chairs. "Professor Dumbledore is not here but Miss Evens, who does Miss Black look like?" McGonagall asked Lily.

"Um, hold on" Lily's eyes widen in shock. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Lily burst into a fit of laughter. "Sirius how did you turn yourself into a girl!?" Lily giggled.

"Gender swapping potion" Sirius sighed.

"Ok, so how long till it wears off?" Lily said smiling.

"A year! Yay! We're going to be roommates!" Sirius laughed. Lily giggled.

"Wait, what?" Lily said.

"Yup this is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong year" Sirius said.

* * *

 **Hi guys hoped you liked it! I will update hopefully on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius and Lily were sitting on their bed but with the drapes closed over so nobody would see. They were discussing about how to practice being a girl. They did a _silienco_ spell over the bed so nobody would hear them.

"Ok so I have to help _you_ practice be a girl?" Lily asked.

"Well just a bit I have gotten down most of it, observe" Sirius said. She sat up and she swung her head back and forth while flipping her hair around to.

"Wait, you need _Sirius_ help" Lily said.

"Why with the puns?" Sirius muttered.

"So do James and Remus know?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah they sort of helped bring me to the hospital wing. I must of freaked them out because they were just staring at me the whole time before they both fainted" Sirius giggled. Lily started laughing that tears fell down her face.

"T-t-they did! Oh my goodness this is the best thing I had ever heard, but poor Remus" Lily said still in a fit of giggles. "Who fainted first" Lily said.

"James, Remus lasted a while than he landed on James and when he did James made a squeaking sound that sounded worse than that toad Umbridges laugh" Sirius said.

"Really!? I never knew such a sound was possible" Lily laughed.

"But really just a question do you like James?" Sirius said siriusly. **(LOVE THE PUNS!)**

"I don't know it's just I don't mean to be to be rude but he is a real prat" Lily said.

"I know but to be honest he would _never_ stop talking about you, I honestly think he fell for you" Sirius said.

"R-really me?" Lily asked surprised. "Why me?"

"Well hold on I need to say it just right" Sirius said. She cleared her throat in an orderly. "Isn't Lily Evens the most beautiful girl you saw, she's so smart and lovely, oh look here comes Snivellus trying to steal Lily from me!" Sirius mocked James's voice. Lily giggled.

"He really thinks that of me?" Lily asked.

"Of course" Sirius said.

"He gets jealous of your relationship with Severus" Sirius explained.

"Wow, I never knew that?" Lily said.

"So do you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yeah" Lily said.

"I knew it!" Sirius yelled.

"So who do _you_ fancy?" Lily asked now with blush forming on her face.

"I don't know honestly it's just weird for me with you know this problem" Sirius said.

"I think you would make a cute couple with Remus" Lily said.

"What! Remus! No w-w-we're just friends" Sirius said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"So you _do_ fancy him!" Lily laughed.

"Shut up" Sirius giggled.

"Well I think it's best we go to sleep for the night" Lily said.

"G'night" Sirius said as Lily left the bed for her own bed. Sirius thought of what her life was going to be like from now on. The room felt to hot and stuffy like... she couldn't breath. _'The invisibility cloak! I left it in the Astronomy Tower!'_ Sirius thought. Sirius waited for everybody to fall asleep, she heard their breaths get slower and calmer.

Sirius got up quietly and walked out of the girls dormitory. She walked down the stairs and saw James and Remus talking so she hid behind the stairs' shadow.

"Don't you think she's the most beautiful thing you ever saw" James said to Remus dreamily. _'Does he ever stop talking about Lily'_ Sirius laughed.

"Yes we all know Lily's beautiful now will you stop talking about her it makes you sound like your in _love_ " Sirius laughed again walking out of the shadows.

"S-S-Sirius, how are y-y-you doing" James stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Well I was hoping to talk to you blokes and apologize for how I acted" Sirius said.

"Ok come sit down, we were hoping to at least prank Slytherin before the quidditch match tomorrow" Remus said getting up for Sirius to sit.

"Oh noooo, we have Quidditch tomorrow, how am I going to compete like this" Sirius groaned. Than she thought of a brilliant idea. "Unless, Remus you play for me?" Sirius asked.

"Me! I don't know anything about flying!?" Remus whisper-yelled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, for me" Sirius asked using a fake pouty face.

"Ok" Remus said dreamily.

"Thanks!" Sirius beamed making Remus flush.

"Sirius, are you going to talk about the you know, your arm" James said. The air went from joy to tense.

"Fine, if you really want to know yes I cut myself like every night ok!" Sirius whisper-yelled.

"Why? Are you, you know... depressed or something" James said.

"Somewhat" Sirius said casually.

"Please stop Sirius just why are you doing this?" James pleaded with Sirius.

"Because we all know that I am nothing and just useless" Sirius yelled. Remus flinched and James stared at Sirius.

"Night" Sirius said before storming away up the girls dormitories.

"Wait, I'm playing quidditch!?" Remus whisper-yelled.

* * *

 **CAUTION RAPE SCENE! REMEMBER YOU HAD PICKED ON A STORY THAT WAS RATED M! IF YOU LIKE TO SKIP JUST LOOK FOR BOLD WORDS AT BOTTOM! BACK TO STORY!**

* * *

Sirius was sleeping when she was dragged out of her bed. She tried to scream but she heard a person say 'stupefy'. Her body went rigid and cold. She was lifted up and she was carried out of the room. She was carried outside of the common room, out the castle, and into the Forbidden Forest.

"She is here m-m-master" Peter's voice echoed through the night.

"Well done, Wormtail" Voldemort's silky voice said. Sirius struggled to move but realized that she could move now. She sat up and kicked Peter hard and where the sun don't shine. Peter fell down crying and whimpering.

"What do you want with me!?" Sirius yelled into the dark forest.

"Something that others don't have" Voldemort's voice echoed into the eerily creepy forest. "My love" He said.

"Yuck! Why me, it's always me!" Sirius yelled.

"Because you are special, my love" Voldemort said.

"So what, your just saying that" Sirius growled.

"Will you stop saying that it's like soooooo creepy!" Sirius muttered.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Sirius said casually. "Well if you are going to kill me could you do it painless please" Sirius said.

"Something wonderful, love" Voldemort's voice echoed around this time making Sirius stiffen in fear.

"Would you hurry up and come out and kill me" Sirius asked.

"As you wish, love" Voldemort said. Voldemort emerged from the forest and only to realize that it was actually Tom Riddle who had came. _'Tom is very handsome'_ Sirius thought. _'YUCK! DID I REALLY THINK THAT!?'_ Sirius screamed mentally. Sirius was still lost in thought until she was slammed down to the ground by Tom who had tried to kiss her.

Sirius struggled to get him off but he was too strong. She felt the cold air against her skin as her robes were ripped off.

"Get off of me you son of a- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sirius screamed in pain and agony when he thrust into her. She felt herself bleeding and crying. Everything hurt. She felt like she was being split into two. She could hear his cold hearted laughter at her agony.

She could feel him filling her up so much that the disgusting liquid.

"PLEASE STOP!" Sirius screamed hot tears streamed down her face. 'SLAP' Sirius's face burned after Tom had slapped her. 'SLAP', 'SLAP' was the only sound besides Sirius's screams. Tom stood up and put his robes back and grabbed his wand.

"CRUCIO!" Tom yelled and tortured Sirius. He did the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius for hours until she couldn't scream anymore.

"EXPELLIARMUS" A voice screamed. Sirius laid on the ground unconscious. James, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid were all their shocked at the sight of Sirius. Sirius was bruised and bleeding and tears dried onto her fragile face. Tom Riddle had fled the scene and the last thing they heard was the last of Tom was his dark laughter echoing across the forest.

* * *

 **Bad scene is over so sorry but we all know something bad happens to the main character eventually so I am very sorry but this is kind of the only thing that I could think of at the moment.**

* * *

Pain is all that Sirius felt. It hurt to even breath for her. Voices were fading in and out. She couldn't tell if she was dead or alive because it felt painful yet it didn't anymore. Sirius felt broken, nothing was going to put her back together again.

"Sirius?" James's voice echoed in her mind. Sirius sat up quickly and opened her eyes and saw James, Remus and ... Peter.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius screamed at Peter.

"S-S-Sirius if I knew what h-he was going to do I wouldn't h-h-have brought you there" Peter squeaked.

"You KNEW!?" Remus yelled.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH KIDNAPPED ME AND LET VOLDEMORT FUCKING R-R" Sirius couldn't say the words. Sirius curled up into a ball and cried.

"What is going on in here!?" Madame Pomfrey yelled. McGonagall, Dumbledore, and The Ministry of Magic was there, and there were 2 dementors floating around.

"Peter kidnapped Sirius and let Voldemort rape her!" Remus yelled. Peter flinched at all of the yelling.

"It's true he admitted it" James yelled.

"Is it true that you had kidnapped a Hogwarts student and let the enemy rape the student!" The Ministry of Magic's voice boomed at Peter.

"Y-y-yes" Peter squeaked.

"The suspect admitted that he had done it, so anybody found guilty in rape or murder shall be sent to Azkaban or a Dementors Kiss" The Ministry of Magic stated professionally. "The suspect can make a decision if they would like" He continued.

"D-d-dementors Kiss would be better" Peter said oblivious to what would happen.

"You are all witnesses that the suspect had chosen a Dementors Kiss, would the suspect like it now or in court?" The Ministry of Magic said.

"N-now" Peter said.

"Very well who agrees that Peter shall get the Dementors kiss" The Ministry of Magic asked. Everyone raised their hands immediately. "Good" The Ministry said than he nodded to the Dementors who grabbed Peter who whimpered. One sucked his good memories away and when it finished the other gave the Kiss. Peter stiffened and stopped all breathing, the Dementors floated back to behind the Ministry of Magic who had left the room.

Sirius looked and saw everyone just staring at Peter's dead body. Perfect, now she can run. Sirius quickly an quietly ran out of the room but before grabbing a book of spells on self-healing. She ran out of the room with tears still falling down her face and she ran into an empty classroom and locked the door with magic and did a couple of silencing spells. She sat down on a chair and she sobbed at the realization of the pain she went through. She stopped when she heard voices come near.

"Are you sure she's in this room" Remus's voice was muffled through the wall.

"Does the map _ever_ lie?" James said.

"No bu-" Remus didn't answer because James interrupted him.

"Ok than, open the door" James said. She heard the door handle turn but not all the way because it was locked. She grabbed the book and was prepared to run when the door opened. She heard someone say "Alohomora". The door opened and she ran and pushed James and Remus out of the way and she ran through the hallways and up some stairs up to the 7th Floor.

When Sirius got to the 7th Floor she ran down some halls and stopped at a certain wall. _'I need somewhere to hide'_ Sirius thought over and over. She looked and saw the 'Room of Requirements' open and she ran in the room and the door closed. The room had a bed covered in black sheets and two fluffy pillows. There was a counter full of medicine and a kitchen, along with a bathroom with a wooden door.

"Well I thought I was the only one to know this place but it appears I was wrong" Tom said behind me.

"What are you doing here!?" Sirius growled at him.

"I have a proposal that you would like to hear" Tom's voice said. Sirius thought if it was a trick or not.

"What kind of proposal?" Sirius sighed. Tom grinned evilly.

* * *

 **Hi everybody hope you liked it and I am SOOOO sorry about the scene but it goes brilliant with what will happen in the next chapter I will try to update every other day. Please leave a review if you would like. Good Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You see you have something that I need..." Riddle said as he stalked closer to Sirius **(AKA Siri)**. Siri glared daggers at him but Riddle had just ignored it._

 _"How about you uh, I... actually have no idea what you are talking about?" Siri replied cheekily._

 _"Well, I have a proposal to make" Riddle locked his blood red ones with her hazel colored ones._

 _"Than spit it out!" Siri yelled._

 _"You give me a heir to the Dark Lord" Riddle smirked. "Than I will never bother The Wizarding World, or the muggles, and I will leave and I will not kill, I will also send away the Death Eaters so that they will never cause havoc again" Riddle said icily that it made Siri's blood go cold. 'This can't be possible he's joking! He will never leave us alone. But, the world will be safe...' Siri thought._

 _"What will happen to the heir?" Siri asked angrily._

 _"They will be loved by me of course" Riddle said. Siri sighed what else could she possibly lose?_

 _"Fine, I-I-I accept" Siri sighed in defeat. Riddle smirked evilly._

 _"Good, you will stay with me until it is time" Riddle said casually._

 _"W-what!?" Siri yelled. "I-I-I'm PREGNENT!?" Siri screamed._

 _"Yes, I needed you because you have pure-blood and are female, while the others will do anything and that kind-of freaks me out" Riddle explained._

 _"W-when are we leaving?" Siri sighed._

 _"Now, we will be going off to one of my prized mansions" Riddle said. He grabbed Siri and they had apparated away just as James and Remus burst through the door. Siri screamed for Remus before all went black._

* * *

 **Hahahahaha I have left the most evil and smallest cliff hanger lol! So I hope you understand and please leave a favorite/follow or a review and I will make a longer chappie later! :D :3**

* * *

Siri woke up feeling cold, hungry, and sick. So sick that Siri dashed to the where the window was opened and she got sick outside the 4 story mansion. She was on her knees prepared to get sick... again. Siri got up shakily and walked back to the... bed she had woken up in. She was wearing a red shirt with short sleeves and her pants were orange with the Gryffindor sign on her chest.

The room was had purple walls and a black wooden bed with purple blankets that were messily flopped onto the floor. The floor was a dark oak wooden floor that felt like stone. Siri found a door that led to a bathroom and she saw that her hair was up in a pony tail very nicely and some of her bangs were hanging down her face.

"Thank you for NOT asking permission about changing my clothes!" Siri yelled.

"Your welcome" Riddle said. Making Siri jump and turn around.

"Ok! Rule number 1, no scaring me!, Rule number 2, bring me food _now_ " Siri yelled. Riddle jumped.

"Food? Oh! Your hungry" Riddle concluded.

"No crap Sherlock" Siri hissed. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Ok I will send an House-elf with food right now" Riddle said. "But, I would like a little morning present" Riddle purred. He grabbed Siri by the waist and held her close. He was about to give her a kiss before she ducked and squirmed away until she was free.

"Ok rule number 3 no kisses of any kind!" Siri yelled clearly annoyed. Riddle chuckled.

"Well I best be off, I have business in telling all of the death eaters" Riddle said as he apparated out leaving Siri still standing in the bathroom.

"YOU FORGOT TO FEED ME!?" Siri yelled.

* * *

 **OK sorry if it's too short but I have LOTS of updates on my other websites I have stories on. A.K.A Quotev and Wattpad.**


	4. Chapter 4

After Siri was fed a giant breakfast she excused herself from the very eager house-elf Missy. Siri wandered through the hallways until she felt a... kick.

"What the ... hell?" Siri exclaimed after she felt another one again. She looked down and saw a bump on her stomach. "Jeez, I am really getting fat" Siri groaned. Siri grumpily walked away into the room she was given too. On her bed there was a present for her in purple wrapping with a black bow.

She walked over to it and opened it and pulled out a silver mirror with small purple gems on the ends of it. She looked it over quickly and saw a note sitting gracefully on it's back. Taking it off she saw it had said _"My Love, this is a gift for you to speak with your dear friends, also I will not be back tonight so you may do whatever you please - Riddle"_ Siri thought about it and it finally struck her that it was just like the mirror that she and James shared.

"Lily Evans" Siri said carefully to the mirror. The glass on the mirror shimmered a misty color before she saw the mirror look through the girls dormitory where she had left hers. "Hellllllllllllllo, Is my dear friends James, Remus, and Lily there?" Siri asked.

"Siri!? Where are you!?" Lily's voice cried out suddenly.

"Grab the broken glass in my trunk, ok?" Siri said calmly. She heard Lily frantically search the bed loudly. She saw Lily's worried but now happy face through the mirror.

"Siri! Oh my goodness where are you?" Lily asked quickly her bright red hair was messy and her eyes looked like they were now close to crying. Siri chuckled nervously.

"Oh you see um, I don't know how to explain it. Well, I am- I kinda don't know how to explain this but I am i-in V-Voldemort's H-house" Siri said hesitantly.

"Oh my goodness!? Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? What happened why are you there!?" Lily asked before gasping for air as she finally ended her worrying temper tantrum.

"I'm fine, I-I'm not hurt but I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone OK" Siri said siriusly. Lily nodded quickly. "I-I-I" Siri couldn't say it out loud now. "I-I'm pregnant" Siri whispered. Lily gasped quickly before she quickly regained conscious again.

"What!? Y-your barely of age! I-I-I-is it because he r-raped you?" Lily said quietly. Siri nodded confirming Lily's fears.

"We made a deal... I give him a heir and he and his Death Eaters leave the Wizarding World alone... forever" Siri said feeling tears of fear,sadness, happiness, and anger slowly fall down her face.

"Wait! He will! I just- Siri! Are you sure! Are you ok! I- I am freaking out! D-do you want James and Remus to know...?" Lily asked quietly.

"I-I don't know what to do. I mean what if I am a terrible mother. What if I don't get to see the baby. What will James and R-Remus think!?" Siri said with tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"Siri calm down! They won't ever think anything bad of you! But, do you want me to ask them?" Lily replied. Siri nodded her head quickly a few tears streaking down her face. "Ok I need to take you into the boy's dorm" Lily said as her face disappeared from the mirror. Her mirror thing shown Lily's face again but farther and you could see James and Remus sitting in the background with shocked but cheerful faces.

With a grin; Siri said, "Hey guys, I-I'm back!"

"Siri where are you!?"

"Are you ok! Did he hurt you!?"

"Guys! Guys! I'm fine! I'm ok!" Siri yelled at them instantly quieting them down.

"Ok Siri where are you!" James asked. His face looked sunken in, especially around his eyes.

"I am um, Riddle Manor"

"..." L

"..." J

"..." R

"..." S

"...Who's Riddle?" Remus asked.

"...Um, Voldemort..." Siri replied.

"..." R

"..." J

"..." S

"..." L

"...Be serious right now..." James said, his face seemed to pale a bit.

"But, I am Sirius right now" Siri grinned.

"OMG! NO NOT THAT JOKE AGAIN!" Remus yelled.

"AHHH! MY EARS! THEIR RINGING!" James screamed.

"AHHHH! THE STUPIDIDITY! IT'S KILLING MEEEEEEEE!" Lily screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" Siri yelled.

"Mistress is something wrong?" A squeaky voice said out of nowhere. Siri stopped screaming and saw a young house-elf girl. "You's were screaming and Missy thought that the baby was already here" Missy said her wide eyes looked scared.

"I-it's ok Missy, me and my friends were all screaming for no reason. I'm fine so is the baby" Siri said quietly so only Missy would hear.

"Ok Mistress! Call for Missy if you needs anything" Missy said before she apparated away. Siri looked back at the mirror to see James and Remus's pale and angry faces.

"What baby?" Remus said. It wasn't a question but a demand to know.

"Ok. When a Daddy loves a Mommy and the Mommy doesn't love the Daddy back-" Siri started but was interrupted by James.

"Ok. So that sick bastard Riddle got my best mate p-pregnant!" James exclaimed. Siri merely nodded.

"But, why are you there? What does he want. Lily said you and him made a deal. What was it" Remus demanded again.

"I g-give him a heir and he and his Death Eaters will leave the Wizarding World and Muggle World forever. He would leave me alone forever..." Siri explained tiredly.

"I didn't say I would leave you alone forever..." A familiar silk-like voice said behind Siri. Siri obviously jumped and turned around dropping the mirror on the bed.

"No it was implied" Siri said coolly.

"Not really but I will let it slide for now. So, why is Missy worried about you? She told that she heard you screaming nonsense at nobody" Riddle said with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Oh me and my friends were screaming because _somebody_ told me to be Sirius and I said I was and that _someone_ started screaming first" Siri said loud enough for Remus to hear.

"...Wow. Just wow. I knew you and your friends were crazy but just. Wow" Riddle said with a smirk on his face. "But, I have gotten you a new present. Look" Riddle grabbed another small box with purple wrapping and a black bow and handed it to Siri. She opened it and gasped at the present.

* * *

 **Hi guys sorry for taking soooooo long but. I am going to make sure I update Potion's gone wrong on Saturdays from now on. But whoever guesses what the present is I will let that person know what will happen in the next chapter. Or I will let them become a beta for this story. This is KillerRose17 going off now!**


	5. Birthday AN

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! OH MY GOSH! CAKE! FOOD! PRESENTS! MORE FOOD!

I will be making the next chapters tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm done with this story. I apologize to anyone who like it, I'd just rather make a better more serious one. (Pun might be intended). A remake of this story is now up and posted.  
Goodbye. ~KillerRose17**


End file.
